1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to product validation. In particular, embodiments relate to the generation of reduced interoperability validation sets and minimization of test configurations for multi-feature products.
2. Discussion
Conventional approaches to platform interoperability validation may involve testing more feature combinations and/or platform configurations than necessary, expending a substantial amount of manual effort to reduce the number of feature combinations to be tested, or both. For example, a platform with n features could result in 2n feature combinations to be validated on each platform configuration. Accordingly, a platform with twenty features might have more than a million feature combinations that may potentially be validated on each of hundreds of platform configurations, and validating each feature combination may further require thousands of test cases.